


My Baby, It Feels Like a Lifetime

by fineosaur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Footballer!Gendry, Hairstylist!Arya, M/M, Smut, a lot of family interaction too, sickeningly cute tbh, this has SO much fluff y’all are gonna be shocked I can write this, title is a lyric from afterlife by nothing but thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: Gendry a professional footballer can’t help but notice the woman with pink hair amongst the crowd at each of his matches. He’s even more shocked when he walks into a hair salon and ends up having her hands in his hairindefinite hiatus





	1. afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> here we go, already putting this up. this is originally just from my drabble collection but i've gotten many requests to continue this one so i gave in.  
this first chapter is already part of "that's the kinda love i've been dreaming of" so if you've already read it, i'm planning on uploading the second chapter within the next 2 days so don't worry!!

_Purple hair this time_, he noticed. If anyone asked how she noticed the woman with the eccentric hair at every game, he wouldn’t know how to explain. All Gendry knew was to look out for the woman with hair dyed an unnatural shade sitting with 2 auburn haired boys. He knew to look for her at his matches, but never thought to find her here. Here was_ ‘House of Black & White’_, a hair salon. Specifically a hair salon both his half brother, Edric and cousin, Shireen couldn’t seem to shut up about. He usually settled for getting a clip whenever his black mop of hair got in the way of his playing, or even sometimes settled for a headband. He walked to a plump, red haired man who was at the counter and mentioned an appointment on the name _‘Baratheon’_, Shireen had phoned in for him ahead of time.

“Arya! Baratheon, here for you!” The man called out, bringing the lithe form of the one and only hair girl, as he so uncreatively dubbed her.

“Coming Mycah!” A voice said from afar. “OH! You’re Gendry Waters, right?” She told him, eyes widening as she gave him a one up.

“Yeah.” He said running his hands through his hair. Arya, he thought as he looked into her grey eyes.

“You’re a lot bigger in person.” She stated, still ogling him._ This he could work with._

“Thanks?”

“Alright take a seat.” Arya gestured to the black leather seat facing a mirror. He sat, moaning inwardly as her fingers ran through his hair. “You have a lot of hair. It’s really thick.”

“Mmhm.”

“Do you want anything in particular?” She asked him, looking into his blue eyes through the mirror.

“Never actually thought of a particular hairstyle, so go crazy with it. As long as it’s out of my face, it’s perfect.”

“Alright, I’ll have fun with this.” Then she held her hand out in front of him. “Come let’s give it a rinse before we start.” Feeling her hands wash his hair was heavenly, the way she hummed as she washed it. After leading him back to the chair near the mirror, she combed out his hair. A serious look plastered her face, furrowed brows as she seemed to be calculating something as she looked at his hair. She went back to her cheery self as she draped a cloth over him. “My brothers would go insane if they knew I’d gotten the chance to cut your hair.”

“Football fans, are they?” Gendry asked her, eyes looking at her through the mirror.

“Oh yeah, huge fans. I bring them to almost every game. My youngest brother, Rickon has a t-shirt with ‘WATERS’, 8, plastered on the back.” She gestured to her back with her scissors and comb.

He laughed, turning red at her display. “Sounds like quite the lad.”

“Yeah, he’s a tough one. I’ll even admit to having my own WATERS, team shirt too.” She told him, biting her lip as she moved in front of him, eyeing his fringe. Gendry watched her grey eyes move in concentration, trying not to think too much on her in a shirt with his name spread across the back.

Once she was done, his hair was blow dried, his facial hair trimmed, he thought maybe Edric and Shireen have a point, as he checked out the improvement that was his hair. “My brother and cousin had reason to point me towards you, this looks great, thank you.” He thanked her.

“You’re welcome, you can always come back. I’ll be sure to make time for you.” Arya said before adding. “If it’s not too much to ask, would you please sign something for my brothers?” She asked.

“Of course.” He took the paper and pen she handed him.

“Do two, one addressed to Rickon and one to Bran, neither of them will want to share.” She informed him.

He chuckled lightly at her, scribbling a small sentiment on two parts of the paper. Gendry ripped a small bit of the end of the paper, writing his number down. “These are for your brothers and this is for you.” He said smirking at her, smiling wider as her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face.

“I’ll make sure to use this, see you soon then?” Arya told him pertly before walking away from him. He nodded lightly at her, eyes trailing on her figure as she walked away.

Moving back to Mycah, punching in his pin for the payment. He could barely contain his smile as he walked out, seeing a message on his phone from an unknown number.

**_Now you’ve got my number x - Arya_**, the message read. _This was going to be good_.


	2. i saw you shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry spots a pink haired girl in the crowd of the stadium, this time not entirely expecting his hands to be in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love I've gotten for this fic!! i couldn't have done it without you!  
Can't Look Away - Seafret  
(if you haven't read any of my other works, i tend to post music along with chapters so here ya go)

Gendry walked onto the field, an invigorating feeling spreading through him as soon as he felt the grass under his shoes. He searched the stands as usual, hearing the cheers of the crowd as he and his teammates gathered on the field. When he spotted her, his mouth curled into a smile, though he tried to fight it. He faked a cough, looking down at his shoes before standing straight and keeping his expression neutral. He heard the crowd cheering, the anthem of their team, Riverlands FC.

He’d been busy, the last 2 months. Swamped with practices and appearances, all making it impossible to arrange a proper date with Arya. They’d kept in touch, frequent phone calls and messages let one another know that they still wanted to try seeing one another. He did however manage to get VIP seats for her and her brothers 

By halftime, Gendry was already impatient to see her. Going to the extent of asking a member of the security bring her to the entrance of the changing rooms where he waited. 

Walking in with her brothers, both with expressions of awe as they studied their surroundings, steps faltering when they spotted him waiting. Arya beamed at him, telling her brothers to follow her. They weren’t particularly young, both looking somewhere between late teens and early twenties.

”Hi, I’m Gendry, it’s nice to meet you two,” he introduced himself to the boys, trying to pry his eyes off the now pink haired woman. The taller, lankier one which he figured was Bran, stared at him in shock. Whilst the leaner but slightly shorter one, Rickon, shook his hand. 

”You know, from the seats we have I can definitely see why these two idiots think you play well,” Arya joked, her smile still spread across her face as she looked at him.

”How are you friends with Gendry Waters!?” Bran finally spoke up.

”Come on, let me introduce you two to the rest of my mates,” Gendry gestured to their changing rooms, hoping to get a moment alone with Arya. 

He brought them in, the rest of his teammates in good moods thanks to their lead. Gendry patted Beric on the back, asking him to introduce the boys to the rest of the team before he pulled Arya to a corridor leading out of the room.

”Hey,” he finally told her, leaning against the wall as he allowed himself to ogle her. 

”Hey yourself,” she smiled at him. “You look like you’ll be needing a haircut soon.”

”Oh yeah? Do you know anyone good?”

Arya let out a giggle at his sarcasm. His eyes trailed on her hair as she looked down. She was leaning against the wall opposite him, a silence permeating between the two of them. Gendry wanted nothing more than to run his hands through her hair. 

Taking a step forward, he watched her head tilt up to look at his face as he got closer, as she bit her lower lip. Without warning he pulled her by her waist, his other hand weaving its way in her soft pink hair as his lips crashed into hers. It was fervent, the way her hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer as her lips moulded against his. His hand trailed from her waist to her upper back, wanting to feel her close as possible as her mouth opened slightly to allow their tongues to meet. Gendry pushed her against the wall, his hand cradling her head as she tilted it upwards. He felt her hand creep up the back of his neck, nails grazing against his scalp as she continued her trail. 

Gendry pulled away, he looked into her eyes, the grey eyes that took a few seconds longer to fully open and gaze back at him. He brought his hand to cup her jaw, his thumb tracing the outline of her plump lower lip.

”I’ve been wanting to do that for months now,” He admitted, chuckling softly.

”Better not over exert yourself at only halftime, my brothers would kill me if Riverlands lost,” Arya spoke softly, her breathing still heavy from his kiss. Gendry laughed lightly, his eyes closing as he rested his forehead on hers. “I should probably get a rein on my brothers before Rickon eats them alive.”

Opening his eyes again, Gendry watched as she took a deep inhale. Her hand held onto the one that was cradling her face. She bit her lip again, her other hand reaching for his t-shirt, pulling him into another kiss.

Getting lost in her, his hands moved down to her waist, holding onto her as he pushed her against the wall once more. When her fingers pulled at his hair, losing themselves in his black hair, he heard someone clearing their throat. Arya pushed him aside, the both of them looking towards the direction of their interruption, Bran.

”Uh, we should get back to our seats.” The auburn haired boy told his sister, his eyebrows raised as he studied them. Gendry ran his hand through his hair, attempting to tame it from the mess he was sure Arya made it into. He watched Arya, tug on her t-shirt and wink at him before walking away with Bran.

Gendry’s heart pounded at the sight of his name, _'WATERS'_ plastered on the back of her shirt. She was wearing their black kit, different to their usual yellow.

When Arya left, he made his way back into the changing rooms where the rest of his teammates were gathered. He couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face, his thumb traced his lips where he still felt the ghost of her pink lips.

”Try not to let your hard on get in the way of the match, Waters,” a voice shouted from the other side of the room.

”Fuck off, Anguy,” Gendry shouted back, throwing a bottle of water at their goalie, who easily caught it.

* * *

Trailing behind her brothers, she walked slowly towards their stadium seats. Arya bit her lip, trying to conceal her smile at the thought of Gendry, _who’d have ever thought she’d be smiling from kissing Gendry Waters?_

Arya took her seat besides Rickon, taking her phone out after feeling it vibrate.

_ **Gendry: Wait for me after the game. ** _

_ **Arya: Of course x.** _

Smiling, this time not even trying to hide it, Arya put her phone away. Noticing Bran’s glare, she raised her eyebrow in question.

”How did you go from giving _Gendry Waters_ a haircut to snogging him at halftime?” Bran asked, his tone bemused.

”Oh, like you ever told me about the people you’ve been with.”

”People? There’s been multiple?” Rickon added, earning an elbowing from Bran.

”Gendry Waters is not just ‘people’,” Bran amended

”Will you stop calling him by his full name? It sounds weird when you say it half a million times,” Arya said. She didn’t care that he was _Gendry Waters_, that was his job and she wanted more than just the midfielder from her brothers' favourite team.

”How did you go from cutting his hair to fucking him?” Rickon asked, this time earning a shove from Arya.

”Rickon!” Sometimes it shocked her that her baby brother could make such retorts. “He gave me his number when he signed autographs for the two of you.” She added, shrugging as if it were nothing.

”_’He gave’?_” Bran’s surprise for everything she did was suddenly becoming a nuisance.

”Yes, _he gave me_, Brandon. Do you think I’m going to ask a professional footballer for his number after I’ve just cut his hair?”

”No,” Bran admitted quietly.

”Also, after the game, you and Rickon can take my car home,” Arya said, handing Bran her keys. “And please, God, please, do not let Rickon drive.” She said before releasing the keys into his hands.

”Hey!” Rickon countered.

”Dude, you’re reckless, admit it. I don’t even know how you managed to pass your driver’s test,” Bran told his brother as he pocketed Arya’s car keys.

”Hot date with Waters tonight?” Rickon mocked, turning to Arya.

”Keep it up, Rick. I’ll stop bringing you to matches and you most certainly will not be getting VIP seating such as this.”

Rickon held his comments to himself after her response.

* * *

The match passed by quicker than he would have anticipated. Seeing Arya somehow added an extra skip in his step, making him feel lighter on his feet. They’d won the match against King’s Landing FC by a longshot, leaving them with a score of 3-0.

After showering off the sweat of the match and gathering his stuff, Gendry made his way to meet Arya.

”Are you ready to get out of here?” Arya turned at his voice, as he ran his hand through his damp hair.

”The stadium’s actually grown on me, think I might stay.”

He chuckled at her response, “Come on,” gesturing for her to follow him.

”I lent my car to Bran.”

”That’s alright, we can use mine.

Gendry led Arya to his car, putting his bags into the boot before getting in.

”Oh, also, come to my place first. There’s no way I’m going anywhere else smelling like half the stadium’s rubbed off on me.”

”As you wish, milady,” Gendry said before starting the car. “In my opinion, you look pretty great in that shirt.”

”Of course you’d say that, it’s got your name plastered on the back of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! very short, i know. i've had this written for a while and don't intend on writing more today cause i'm gonna use this day to study. so if you guys want arya and gendry's first date, let me know!  
anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. i have some cute cute plans ahead, i'd also love to hear what you guys want from this fic!  
follow my tumblr, i occasionally make posts about my writing there too  
\- fineosaur


	3. howlin' out here for the morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry takes Arya out on their first date; however first she takes him to her flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a promise of some hot hot stuff so now i had to crank up the rating. in that case i'll just warn yous of a big load of smut in the first half of the chapter.  
okay now, to anyone who reads AICCYMS, lol IM SORRY. take this story as a way to make up for all the angst im throwing at you guys there. there's more to come for that one so here's some smut and fluff in this fic to make up for that mess.  
Howling - Wild Rivers

”I’ll be quick, just make yourself comfortable,” Arya told Gendry as she headed to the shower.

Gendry sat in her living room, pulling out his phone to check if he’d missed anything. He sifted through messages from his siblings, Shireen and surprisingly Robert. 

After replying all but the one from his father, Arya came out in a dressing robe, Gendry tried his best to remember how to breathe as he watched the way the fading sunlight glistened against her still damp skin.

”Do you have an idea of where we’re going, or am I able to dress comfortably?” Arya asked.

Gendry took a moment to tear his eyes away from the damp ends of her pink hair that clung to her neck. “Uh, no- I mean yes. I’m in jeans so really anything will be fine.”

As she approached him, his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his throat suddenly growing dry from just watching her.

”Would you like some water?” Before even waiting for his answer, Arya brought him a glass.

He looked up at her from his seat on the sofa, finishing his water and setting it aside. Their eyes never left one another.

”You don’t have reservations anywhere do you?” Arya questioned as she played with the sash of her robe.

Gendry shook his head, “no, I had something else in mind.”

”Good,” Arya told him, taking a seat on his lap. “I’ve also got something else in mind.”

Arya settled on him, her hands moved to hold the sides of his face. She trailed her hands up to his hair, grasping at the black locks and tilting his head up to look her in the eye.

”Your idea definitely looks a lot better than mine,” Gendry chuckled, his voice barely making it out as his head spun with the thoughts of what she was doing to him.

”We can do yours too,” she came close to his face, Gendry expected her to kiss him, instead she pulled away, releasing his hair.

Gendry’s eyes followed her hands which were now on her robe. He watched as she undid the sash and threw the garment off her shoulders, her body on display to him in all its glory. His hands hovered by her upper arms, wanting to throw the robe off her in its entirety. Instead Arya took his hands and placed them back down at his sides.

”You’ve had a long day, let me,” she told him, finally removing the gown and tossing it onto the other sofa.

She smiled at his dazed expression, this time inching her face closer to his and kissing him. Gendry couldn’t keep his hands idle at his sides, they moved to cup her bum and pull her closer. As her hands found themselves back in his hair. Arya rolled her hips against him, the fabric of his jeans suddenly feeling like his greatest enemy. Just as he let out a moan from her movements, she pulled away, doing it again and watching as he threw his head back against the sofa.

Gendry looked back up at her when he felt her leave his lap, his eyes trailed on her body, feeling winded by how her grey eyes stared back at him. She leaned forward, hooking her finger on his belt loops and tugging. Taking her hint, he lifted himself off the sofa and allowed her to drag him to her bedroom.

Arya pushed him to lie on her bed, climbing onto him and kissing him as soon as he laid back.

”You should probably take off your clothes if you still want to be seen outside after this,” Arya told him as she sat astride him.

Gendry laughed at her comment, his laughter strained by the persistent woman on his lap. He lifted his head to bring his lips closer to hers as his hands travelled higher up her bare legs.

”Are you going to help me?”

Arya’s lip curled into a smile at his answer with an impish look in her eyes. Gendry felt her hands undo his fly. The sound of his zipper slowly going down made him close his eyes in anticipation. Her hand slipped into the waistband of his boxers, touching him within the confines of the fabric.

”Arya, please,” Gendry begged as her movements continued to be torturously slow.

Removing her hands from his underwear, Arya pulled him closer by his t-shirt, proceeding to take said t-shirt off him. When his top was thrown to the floor, she took a moment to feel the definition in his chest.

After waiting too long for her, Gendry pulled her into a kiss, his hand weaving itself in her pink hair. He easily flipped them over whilst she was caught off guard, finally allowing his hand to roam the expanse of her exposed skin. He kissed her roughly, her moan letting him know that she liked it.

Her hands tugged his jeans and boxers down concurrently, leaving him just with the task of taking them off. Gendry was prepared to resume his position on top of her, yet Arya’s firm hand on his chest pushed him back onto him back.

”I said _let me_,” She said huskily in his ear before kissing him again. 

Arya took both his arms by his wrists and placed them on above his head. Her hands moved to travel down his sides slowly, leaving a trail of kisses as she moved further down his body. Kissing his adam’s apple as he threw his head back. The feeling of her soft hands on him was overwhelming. Gendry lifted his head to watch her. She sat by the edge of the bed, watching him.

”No,” Arya told him as she eyed his attempt to move his hands from where she’d left them.

”I’m too tired to argue you on this right now, but trust me I’ll be returning the fav-“

Gendry was cut off by the loss of air in his lungs and the sudden overwhelming sensation of Arya’s mouth on him. All thoughts of retaliation jumped ship as he fought the urge to bury his hands in her pink hair as she bobbed her head, pumping his length at the same time.

”Fuck,” Gendry groaned as the tension built up.

Arya took him the furthest she could, to the back of her throat before releasing him entirely. Gendry’s self control was worn thin from trying not to jerk his hips nor move his hands. He finally opened his eyes once more to watch her as she took her place back astride him. This time slowly sheathing his length inside her.

Arya began rocking her hips, building a steady rhythm. Her hands kept her balance on his legs as she arched her back to ride down on him.

”Touch me,” she panted as she continued to roll her hips. Lost in the way she felt, Gendry didn’t listen. “_Gendry, I want to feel your hands on me, fucking touch me._”

At her insistence, Gendry gladly conceded. His hands met her skin, tightly gripping her thighs as she continued to move against him. Enjoying the free use of his hands once more, Gendry let his hands trail up her body, trying to feel every exposed surface available. He cupped her breast, holding her by the small of her back as he brought himself off his back. He littered kisses on her chest as she continued her rhythm. He bit the mound of her breast lightly, earning him a surprised moan. Her hands dove in his hair, pulling it tightly as he continued exploring her body with his hands.

Gendry finally allowed his hands to travel to her inner thighs, where he and her were joined. He brought his thumb between them, circling the apex of her folds to bring her pleasure.

”Gen-_dry_,” she moaned. Her fingers tugged his hair, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. Arya kissed him, roughly and clumsily. It was heavy and fervid as the both of them felt the pressure building up between them. Their tongues met and broke apart half a hundred times from their muffled moans.

Pulling away from her lips and holding her head tightly with his available hand. Gendry fisted her hair, feeling himself close to falling apart but determined to have her finish first. His eyes, blue irises barely visible, stared into her grey ones as her forehead rested on his.

He watched her eyes flutter through his own heavy lids. Gendry felt her tremble in his arms as she came, every part of him felt her spasm. Her grip on his hair tightened before it faltered and relaxed completely.

”Gendry-“ she chuckled, her eyes still closed, “fucking God.”

Arya’s grip on his hair strengthened once more, pulling him into a kiss. Her tongue found his, her moans sending vibrations to his core. She pushed him onto his back once more, sitting up, almost unsheathing him completely before sitting back down on him roughly. Gendry threw his head back, gripping her thighs so tightly there’d be sure to be bruises by the next day. This time, his restraint was thrown to the wind as he jerked his hips against hers.

”Arya, Christ,” Gendry groaned loudly, hardly able to contain himself.

She slipped off of him, taking him in her mouth once more. He felt her taking him further and further to the back of her throat. His hands delved into her hair, holding onto her as she took him to his edge. Despite his warnings, Arya continued on swallowing him down as he came.

Arya laid beside him, her head rested on his arm. Though his whole body felt limp, Gendry turned his head to watch her. Her hair was messily splayed over his arm, draping onto the bed, her eyes were hidden behind closed lids and a small smile played on her lips.

”I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting any of that,” Gendry admitted, laughing breathily.

”I didn’t plan on doing this when I brought up passing by my flat,” Arya told him, turning her head to stare back at him.

Gendry leaned forward, cupping her face and kissing her, this time more gently than the last few. He smiled against her lips, finding it terribly hard not to fall right into the deep end right there.

”What plans do you have in mind?” She asked as he pulled away.

”For tonight? I was going to take you somewhere,” he started, looking up at the ceilling in thought. “We can still go, just as soon as I gain feeling in my legs again.”

Arya laughed at his statement, burying her face in his chest. “Alright, we can rest a bit first. Only because you ran around for the first half of the day.”

”_’Ran around’?_ Is that what I do?” He said in mockingly hurt tone.

”It’s alright, I think it’s a decent career,” she joked. He pulled her into another kiss, still laughing at her banter.

* * *

It was past 9 when they’d finally left Arya’s flat. The streetlights were already twinkling in the darkness of the night. A cold breeze steadily whirled in through the windows of Gendry’s car, making Arya’s hair whip gently against her face. Gendry refused to tell her where they were headed, instead only stopping by a drive in to order food and continue their journey. Arya noticed when they passed Harroway’s Town and continued on the King’s Road, after that she couldn’t seem to tell where they were headed.

Gendry finally parked his car and made her follow him through what looked like old ruins. They were on a forest path, lit up by the waning moon. Arya could already hear the rushing sounds of a nearby river as they walked together, her hand in Gendry’s. She tried telling herself it was to make sure she didn’t fall, but that would be a lie. Her and Gendry continued walking down the path he led them through until they finally reached the river she’d been hearing for so long.

”Have you ever heard of Oldstones?” Gendry asked her. She was standing in front of him, watching the view of the river and the old bridge that was built across it.

”There’s that story about a prince who fell in love with a woman from Oldstones, right?” Arya asked as she balanced herself on a levelled rock before hopping down.

”Yeah, Jenny of Oldstones. There’s some story about old kings and lords, this was where she was from apparently,” He explained, taking her hand again and bringing her to the bridge. “It’s in ruins now but it’s still pretty neat.”

”I think it’s great,” Arya told him, sitting down on the edge of the bridge, watching the water rush beneath her. “How did you find this place?”

”This family friend told my siblings and I about it, saying it involved our ancestors,” He shrugged, reaching into their takeaway bag and handing Arya her food.

”What was the story?”

”Some Prince of Dragonflies-“ He reflected, “I think it was. Yeah, he and this Jenny fell in love when he was meant to marry some ancestor of ours, making her father rise against the king in rebellion. Nothing came of it, eventually the king and prince died, making Jenny go mad or something.”

”Sounds pretty shit.”

Gendry laughed at her assessment, “yeah, can you imagine going through all that to have your husband die?”

”What about this river, is this the Red Fork?”

”No, Blue Fork.”

”You said siblings-“ Arya prodded, “yet I’ve only heard you mention Edric, who I know because he comes to Black & White.”

”Right, we don’t get to meet often since we’re all in different places. Edric and Mya are the only one in the Riverlands.”

”Mya is?”

”My older sister, she’s only 3 years older than I am. You’d get on well with her.”

”I’d say you’d get on well with Jon, Robb and Theon but they all hate the Riverlands team.”

”So in turn, they’d hate me?” Gendry asked before laughing, knowing very well how seriously some fans take their teams.

”Mmhm, yep. Mostly Robb, he’s protective of Winterfell’s team. They’d get over it after a minute or two of pouting though.”

”Are you planning on introducing me?” Gendry questioned jokingly though his inquiry still had sincerity to it.

”Would you like to be introduced?” Arya countered.

”Depends,” he started, turning himself to look at her properly, “would this be a, ‘this is the guy I’m sleeping with’ or ‘this is the guy I’m seeing’?”

”Firstly, I would never introduce someone I was just sleeping with to those three,” Arya told him, laughing lightly at his reluctance to put his words together. “Secondly, where do you think you fit?”

Gendry rose his eyebrows in memory of their time together earlier in the day, “Well, we did-“

He was cut off by her swatting his arm, “You’re stupid if you think I only want to fuck you,”

”So you don’t?” He continued their banter.

Arya threw the papers left over from her food into the bag and set it aside, leaving his question unanswered. She moved closer, kneeling in front of him. Arya tilted his face to look up at her, her grey eyes reminding him a lot of the moon on top of them.

”You haven’t been paying attention to anything if you think I don’t want to date you,” she told him, her voice faint but sounding somewhat melodic.

Gendry reached for her waist, pulling her onto his lap, “Good, ‘cause I’d love to take you out again,” his hand went to her face, pulling her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this one! thank you for all the love and comments, really means so much!  
follow me on tumblr  
\- fineosaur


	4. so come on over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry finds himself accidentally inviting himself to meet Arya’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Wanna Get Lost With You - Stereophonics

Buzzing, the incessant vibrations of his phone broke him out of his peaceful sleep. Seeing the gentle light sift through his curtains, Gendry could tell it was still early. Checking his phone to see Hot Pie’s name calling, he took the call.

”Hot Pie, you better have a good reason to be calling this early,” Gendry said gruffly, his voice still heavy from sleep.

”Uhuh, who’s the blonde?” Hot Pie’s voice asked through his phone. Gendry looked to the woman sleeping beside him. His arm felt numb under her head, her blonde hair was splayed across it. He smiled at the sight of Arya, the feeling of her breathing shallowly against him filling him with adoration.

”How did you find out?” Gendry whispered into his phone, not wanting to wake her nor leave the bed, yet still wanting to find out more.

”Forget you’re a budding athlete or what?” Hot Pie snorted, “I found out through the tabloids, genius.”

Gendry sighed, throwing his head against his pillow. He slid himself out of bed carefully, trying not to wake the woman in his bed. The cold air of the morning hit him as soon as he was out, making his hairs stand up.

Putting on a pair of joggers and heading into his kitchen, Gendry finally allowed himself to speak properly.“Where did you see this?” He exhaled, leaning against his counter.

”I can send you it right now-” Gendry’s phone vibrated with the message from Hot Pie, “so who’s your blonde?”

”Will you stop calling her that!” Gendry’s voice rose slightly, still hushed so as not to wake Arya. “She’s my girlfriend, alright?”

”Oh, girlfriend. Okay and how long until you thought you’d tell me?”

”It’s only been 3 months.. I think.”

”3 months!?”

”Yes, 3 months.”

”And what, you live together now?”

”We do not live together.”

”So she’s not there right now?”

”No..”

”So you just whisper on the phone for laughs?” Hot Pie snorted at his fib.

”Fine, yes. She’s here. Bye Hot Pie!”

”Hey.”

”I’m sorry, thank you for sending me this. Guess I was too caught up, I forgot about all the other stuff,” Gendry sighed.

”It’s alright,” Hot Pie said softly. A loud clang made Gendry hold his phone away from his face. “Right, gotta go man, bakery’s opening up. I want to meet this girlfriend of yours. Bye.”

”Yeah, bye,” Gendry cut the call, exhaling heavily before deciding to shower.

* * *

Arya woke up to an empty bed, though she felt warm in the confines of the duvets, there was still the frigidity that marked the absence of Gendry. She could hear the beating down sounds of water that attested to her assumption that he was in the shower.

Stretching herself on the bed, Arya waited to hear the pouring water stop. Out came Gendry, his inky hair was wet, sending rivulets down his body. She’d never get tired of staring at his body, carved and glistening after a shower.The towel that hung low on his waist hid the rest of him from her.

His expression brightened as he noticed her to be awake. “I was just about to wake you,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Arya held him by his towel, pulling him onto the bed as she deepened their kiss. Gendry fell beside her, laughing at her insistence. “I could wake up like this more often.” He brushed her hair aside, moving his lips to her neck, biting lightly. Arya gasped against his lips as his hands slid up her stomach, pushing her t-shirt higher, his thumb grazing her nipple. “I hate myself for having to say this, but as much as I want you, we can’t right now.”

Peeking up from kissing her neck, Gendry stared at her quizzically. She whined at the loss of his lips from her skin and pouted at him. “Everything alright?”

”Yeah, I have to pick Rickon up from home and I still don’t have my car.”

”I could drive you…” Gendry suggested, his voice trailing off as he realised what he was offering.

Arya sat up and stared at Gendry, her eyes travelled up and down his face, gauging his thoughts. “You know Rickon still lives at home, right?“

”Yes, I was able to add that up myself,” He said, trying to sound surer of himself.

“So, you’re okay with meeting my family already?”

“I mean, is it too soon?” Gendry adjusted himself to sit on the bed, near her.

“Not for me… no, I just-“ Arya thought for a second on how to explain herself, “it’s just that… I know almost everyone is home today, I just don’t want to overwhelm you. My family is a lot to handle.”

“I mean,” Gendry’s expression faltered at her explanations, “I could call you a cab if you like?” Arya fought back the smile that rose to her lips at his suggestion. She leaned forward to kiss him softly, watching his eyes soften, the blue making her heart flutter at how much she felt for him. _Did she love him?_ A large part of her struggled with the question though she already knew the answer. She’d often find herself close to telling him, perhaps even noticed him trying to do the same.

“I want you to come with me,” She admitted, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. Arya watched the grin spread across his face as he let himself fall into bed with her. She breathed in the smell of his soap as he kissed her neck, his towel close to falling off. “Okay but we need to get going soon so-“ She pulled him down onto the bed, pushing him as she stumbled onto the floor.

Gendry sat up, watching her walk towards his bathroom, shedding her t-shirt in front of him. Arya saw the way his chest rose, his sharp intake of breath as she stood there naked in front of him. She smiled at him, walking backwards before finally heading to shower

* * *

Arya had directed him throughout their drive towards her family home in Winterfell, he hadn’t personally visited the city, only getting the chance to be there when playing away from home against Winterfell FC. Their drives never seemed to become tedious as Arya would always find a way to fill the car with her voice despite there not even being a silence, thanks to her ‘law’ that there must always be good music playing in the car as they drove anywhere. Today she had the Stereophonics’ ‘I Wanna Get Lost With You’, playing on a loop as she ranted on about how she’d never trust any of her brothers with her car again.

“I always thought it was just Rickon to look out for when lending my car,” she explained, her one hand gesticulating with her index finger out as the other leaned on the passenger side door.

Gendry couldn’t help but smile at the way her voice’s tone shifted depending on who she talked about. She didn’t seem to notice the way his eyes would often leave the road in front of him to watch the way her lips moved as she talked. He allowed himself to do so, knowing the highway was relatively empty, keeping away from the fast lane.

“Maybe it’s my fault, I trust Bran too much. We all let him have too much responsibility, he’s only 22! Where was I at 22? It was recent but there’s no way Sansa, Jon nor Robb would ever lend me their car. I’ll give it to Theon, he would actually sneak me dad’s keys when I was only 14.”

“You were driving at 14?” Gendry asked incredulously, chuckling at her own astonishment of her young self.

“Well first it took a lot of grunting from the car before I actually was able to get it moving, then I got the hang of the shift and of course ended up destroying my mum’s catmint.”

He saw her watch the mountains along the horizon get closer, she looked in thought, the finger she was once using to gesticulate was now between her teeth.

“I just don’t understand how he was able to get the car scratched up so badly that they’re taking days to touch up the paint and fix the side mirror,” Arya started up again, her hand waving around once more.

“And here I thought we were having a fun drive together,” Gendry joked, watching her eyes meet his.

“We are, stupid,” she reassured him, rolling her eyes as he took her hovering hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand before entwining their fingers. “Is this your way of getting me to stop venting?”

“Is it working?”

“No,” she quickly said, yet her hand remained in his, bringing their linked hands to rest on her thigh. Arya stayed quiet, no longer bad mouthing Bran, instead humming to the music and letting her eyes wander outside.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what he expected from Arya’s family home, but he definitely did not expect something akin to a manor. It was clear by the vast expanse of land surrounding the large home, that her family was well off. Gendry waited in the driver’s seat with his seatbelt unbuckled, for Arya to make a move or even just say something. She bit her lower lip, looking down at her fingers as she drummed them against the black denim of her jeans.

“Are we planning on getting down today… or is this where you’d like to spend the day?” Gendry tested, trying to joke with her in hopes to get her to speak up. He could tell she was nervous, as was he, but this was an unusual type of nervous he had not yet seen in her.

Arya glared at him, releasing her lip to answer him, “Give me a minute, I just haven’t really thought this through,” she explained to him, now lying her palms flat on her jeans, rubbing up and down them.

“Thought what through exactly?”

“I’ve never actually brought a boyfriend over to meet my family, I don’t-“ she sighed, throwing her head back against the headrest of the passenger seat, “never mind, it’s alright. Let’s go.” She quickly interrupted her own train of thoughts, unbuckling her seatbelt quickly as if she were sure to change her mind if she didn’t do it sooner.

Arya took him by the arm to lead him towards the side entrance of the victorian looking house. Through the wooden door with its glass panes that gave a foggy view of the kitchen behind it. It was a small kitchen, they were immediately greeted by an elderly woman who Arya greeted as ‘Old Nan’, he greeted her quickly before being whisked away by his petite yet strong girlfriend. She lead him into a larger kitchen, less dingy than the other one and definitely a lot more modern looking.

When they walked in, they weren’t noticed, the two men who occupied the kitchen were clear to be in an argument as Bran, who he recognised, seemed to be enthralled in the commotion.

“Why would you even suggest that when you know he’s lactose intolerant?” The one man, reddish auburn haired shouted whilst pointing a butter coated knife at the leaner, darker haired man.

“He can have a little bit,” the cocky looking man replied, shrugging as he turned his gaze to Bran, “you can have a little bit right, Bran? What’s one scrambled egg gonna do?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, milk ruins the taste of scrambled eggs, Theon!?” The auburn haired man continued shouting at Theon. Gendry easily put two and two together, realising the blue eyed, auburn haired man was Arya’s older brother, Robb and the other her ‘basically brother’ Theon. He looked down at his sniggering blonde haired girlfriend. She seemed adamant to keep her laugh quiet so as not to alert their presence.

“What do you want me to do then, use cream?” Theon countered, pulling out two eggs from the fridge.

“Yes! That’s exactly what I want you to do, but Bran is not allowed to have it.”

“You didn’t even ask him if he wanted to just risk it,” Theon continued, “Bran, you want some eggs right?”

“No,” Bran responded, tone flat. Theon’s mouth opened in shock as he stared back at Bran, trying to act offended.

“Are you guys done yet?” Arya finally interrupted, pulling Gendry further into the kitchen at last. He watched both Theon and Robb turn their gazes towards him and Arya, neither of them saying a word, only staring with wide eyes.

He had been warned thats Robb was entirely too passionate about the team he supported, Winterfell FC. So when the man quickly jumped into conversation with him, a bit too friendly, he was surprised.

Robb dropped his butter knife on his plate, making his way towards Arya and Gendry, quickly holding out a hand to Gendry. “Robb Stark, pleasure to meet you. I’m a big fan of your work,” he said as his eyes clearly tried to take in every inch of Gendry. “Arya, what is Gendry Waters doing in our kitchen?” Robb then added, clearly directed at Arya yet his eyes continued to roam on Gendry.

“It’s great to finally meet you,” Gendry said back.

“Robb, quit eye fucking my boyfriend,” Arya joked, earning a furrowed brow look from Robb. Gendry noticed Theon eye him with suspicion, it was all too amusing. “Especially not in front of your husband.”

“I did not!” Robb shushed his sister, “I’m so sorry, just wasn’t expecting to suddenly have star mid fielder of Riverlands in our kitchen.” He tried explaining to Gendry as Arya rose an eyebrow to him.

He decided to introduce himself to Theon, crossing the kitchen, towards the stove that formed part of the island in the heart of the kitchen, saying a quick _‘hey Bran’_ before finally extending a hand to Theon. “Gendry, nice to finally meet you,” he greeted, watching as Theon’s obvious jealously turned into a wide smile as he shook the hand offered to him.

“Nice to meet you too, mate. Great work, though I stay loyal to my husband’s team, WFC,” Theon said back to him, winking before the words _‘I stay loyal to my husband’._

Gendry laughed at his jape, walking back to Arya as Theon continued to make his scrambled eggs.

They sat at the round table in the corner of the kitchen with Bran and Robb. Robb continued to butter his toast and stare at Arya with intent to say something. Seeing this, she shook her head and got up from the table. Gendry watched as she tossed her hair over her shoulder before looking back at him with a grin.

“Do you want some coffee?” She asked him as she walked away. Robb continued a conversation with Theon over their dinner arrangements ‘for that work shit’ when she got up.

“Yeah, make it black, please,” Gendry told her as he watched her rifle through a drawer. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her and the tight pants she wore, watching as her shirt rose as she stretched, trying to something from a shelf she clearly couldn’t reach. He laughed at her insistence, watching as she took a step back, ready to climb onto the counter. “Arya-“ he said, more to himself, as she struggled.

He got up, walking up behind her, pulling her by the waist before she properly got up on the counter. “Hey, I was doing it!” She yelped, pouting at him as he grinned back.

“What is it that you’re trying to reach?” Gendry asked her as he looked at the cabinet filled with mugs.

“My favourite mug, they always put it on the top shelf, all the way to the back to mess with me.”

“What’s it like?”

“It’s white, but has a lot of little blue flowers on it,” Gendry couldn’t help but smile at her description of her ‘favourite mug’. Seeing the mug in question, he easily reached up to get it out and hand it to her. “Thank you.” She said softly before grabbing a pale green, larger one for him.

“Do you need any help?” He asked, earning a little shake of her head. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, smelling the flowery scent of her shampoo before going to take a seat at the table once more.

Robb turned his gaze to Gendry, setting down the toast he’d been eating, finally looking like he was going to say something. He was cut off by a dark haired man walking into the kitchen who clearly looked out of breath as he held out his leather coated arms, his black helmet in his hand hitting against the door frame.

“Arya! you beat me here,” he called out, another man him with dark ringlets followed behind him, greeting everyone warmly.

“Hey, we haven’t met, I’m Satin,” he said, holding his hand out to Gendry, a soft smile at his lips as he set his own helmet down on the table.

“Gendry, it’s nice to meet you,” Gendry replied, shaking the man’s hand and watching as he pushed his hair behind his ear before sitting down, the soft stubborn curls coming back into his eyes within moments.

Jon he had heard a lot about, he watched as he talked animatedly to Arya about something, the conversation at the table drowning out their laughter as she stirred her coffee, eyes on the man in front of her with a smile. Jon passed a gloved hand through his dark hair, taking his gloves off before putting the top section of his hair into a tiny bun, the rest of it caressing shoulders. Gendry watched as Jon took the flower covered mug in his hand, Arya holding the other as they continued their conversation on their way to the table.

“Jon, this is my boyfriend, Gendry,” Arya introduced him to Jon as they sat down.

Jon set Arya’s mug down in front of her, holding a hand out to Gendry, “Wasn’t aware this wolf was dating, let alone you,” he laughed, “I’m Jon, it’s great to meet you.”

“Same to you, I’ve heard a lot about you,” he responded with a smile, watching as Jon shuffled closer to his boyfriend.

“Now that everyone’s here-” Theon called out loudly, taking a seat near Robb and clearly throwing his legs up onto his husband’s lap, “are we finally going to talk about the fact that Arya brought someone home?” He ate a piece of egg of his fork as he leaned further onto his chair, the only chair adjacent to the table rather than facing it.

“Rickon isn’t here,” Bran added, sipping from a glass of what looked to be orange juice.

“Neither is Sansa,” Robb added, unfazed by the feet on his lap, instead unfolding a newspaper.

“You’re forgetting Sansa’s tag along as well,” Bran added, setting his glass down.

“Bran we don’t call partners tag alongs,” Jon corrected, leaning his elbows against the table as he tried to reach for an apple from the bowl set in the middle of the table. He took two, passing one to Satin before leaning back against his chair, wrapping his left arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Yeah Bran, just ‘cause you’re single,” Theon joked, taking another bite of his eggs whilst sniggering at the offended looking Bran.

“Where is Rickon?” Arya questioned, swirling her coffee with a spoon.

“Before you ask questions, answer the one directed at you little wolf,” Theon prodded, pointing his fork at her, his cocky expression clearly making her eyes roll. “Are you pregnant, is that why you’ve brought home a boyfr-“ Robb cut him off by swatting him with the newspaper in his hands.

“You need to stop asking my sisters if they’re pregnant!” Robb chided.

“Yeah Theon, how do you expect Sansa to get pregnant with a strap on?” Bran added. Gendry couldn’t hold back his laugh, clearly the rest of them couldn’t either at his comment. Arya had told him Sansa was dating a woman named Margaery who one Christmas gifted Sansa a strap on, not realising she’d open the present in front of her whole family.

“BRAN!” Robb shouted, trying to keep a stern face but clearly trying to hold back his laughter.

“Why is everyone laughing, what did Bran do this time?” Rickon entered the kitchen, already curious to know what was going on.

“Where have you been, Rick? We’ve been waiting for you,” Arya asked, turning to watch as her youngest brother opened the fridge.

“Out,” the boy replied, taking a carton of milk out.

“Out? I’m hear to drive you to practice since you can’t seem to get yourself out of tickets,” Arya continued her queries.

“Yeah, out. Mum may have taken my keys but she never seems to notice when her car’s gone,” Rickon stated, looking at the table of blank stares as he realised what he confessed to. “Dammit.”

“You’ve been taking mum’s car and she hasn’t noticed?” Robb asked. “Is she alright?”

“She noticed that one time I forgot my ring, but doesn’t notice her car being gone?” Theon added, shocked by the topic that had started up. “How long were you gone for, Rick?”

“I was out all night.”

“Is Aunt Cat alright, Bran?” Jon turned to his cousin.

“Yeah? I don’t know, I don’t pay attention. She's fine, probably busy,” Bran started sounding flustered.

“Where are mum and dad anyway?” Arya asked. Bran shrugged mumbling a_ ‘dunno’_ at her. “Bran YOU live here, where are they?”

“God, calm down, dad’s coming in right now,” Bran said, sounding annoyed as he gestured to the man walking into the kitchen.

“Great to see you all here already, are Sansa and Margaery coming?” Their father asked as he walked towards the coffee machine Arya had been using earlier. His voice sounded soft and paternal but his demeanour was that of someone with power, that Gendry could tell. He seemed distracted, not noticing Gendry.

“Sansa’s not coming,” Theon answered, twirling his fork in his hand.

“And you couldn’t say sooner?” Robb asked him softly, his voice a lot more toned down now that the older man had joined them.

“Ah, I was looking forward to seeing her, I had to talk to her about something,” he answered, taking a mug from the top shelf and continuing his coffee.

“Dad,” Arya called out, getting out of her seat, whispering to Gendry to stay in his seat. He watched her walk towards him, he felt tense all of a sudden. Not used to the whole parent thing and the meeting of them. He saw Arya walk out of the kitchen with her father, the conversation between her siblings was unheard to him as he watched her gesture to follow her.

They sat in what seemed to be a small sitting room just past the kitchen, Arya sat her father down and gave a nervous smile, her teeth shining through. It made Gendry want to kiss her, she was beautiful and adorable all at once, _he loved her_. She must have known it by now, despite him not actually wording the phrase out to her.

“I’m Eddard Stark, but please call me Ned,” Ned said to him, his deep voice was almost comforting as he held his hand out to Gendry. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Gendry, I know my younger sons won’t stop talking about you, but it is nice to finally see my daughter happy with someone.” Gendry could tell that Ned was very clearly examining him, as if trying to figure something out, as if he were a puzzle to solve.

“It’s great to finally meet the man who raised Arya, I’ve heard many great things about you,” Gendry replied though he was feeling watched under Ned’s piercing grey eyes.

“I’m sure my wife would love to meet you,” Ned said, “your mother will not stop talking my ear off about you not having found someone yet.” Ned joked.

“I don’t think we can stay to wait for mum, maybe once we drop Rickon back. He doesn’t seem to realise his football practice starts at a certain time,” Arya told him, checking her watch.

“Well I hope we can talk more when you’re both back, and I expect you both to be here for dinner. I’m going to have a few words with your sister to see if she can make it,” Ned got up and went back to the kitchen leaving him and Arya in the high ceiling sitting room.

Arya beamed at him, pulling him into a quick kiss before smiling at him again. “Alright let’s get that insane red haired brother of mine in the car,” she told him, getting up and holding her hand out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter! needed to establish a few things before continuing with actual plot. Also fair warning, it's late and i haven't had time to go over this chapter a final time, so any errors or inconsistencies, that's on me, i'll fix them up tomorrow morning. just wanted to give you all a new chapter.  
thank you for reading, your comments mean the world to me, thank you so much for all your support.  
\- fineosaur

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you liked this one, the first chapter is short cause it was just a prompt. the next chapter will be up within 2 days!  
follow my tumblr for more nonsense  
\- fineosaur


End file.
